There's a New Line in Town
by Dispatch22705
Summary: An incredibly late b-day gift for pal JunkieCat, this one- shot story takes a look at how B&B might try to ensure some distance between them, when all they really want is to be together. Spoiler-ish up through Hole in the Heart. Mostly lighthearted.


**Hello! This is a belated b-day gift to junkiecat who celebrated a birthday last month ( I know, I know…I'm totally late!), and her amigas asked me if I would create a smutty story as a gift for her. I asked her how she liked it, and she said 'if the bobble-head is rocking, don't come a-knocking'. Ha!**

**Interpretation: Hot & Heavy on Booth's desk.**

**Well, that works, and it's something i could absolutely see (and please, as if you don't like to imagine 'seeing' B&B 'rock the bobble-head' from time to time!). Something ELSE I can totally see is Brennan and Booth frantically trying to draw new lines between themselves, now that they've confessed that they are on the path toward wanting to try to be together.**

**Haha! Those two cuties. As if!**

**So, JunkieCat, I hope you don't mind the delay, in exchange for ( I hope) a bit more 'parallel to the show' of a storyline.**

**Everyone else, let me know what you think!**

**-b&b-**

"I can't believe you don't like my striped socks, Bones," Booth nudged her shoulder with his as they walked out of the bar. "I mean, come on!" he smiled. "They are so awesome!"

She gave him an amused look. "The ability to reconstruct a skeleton from hundreds of small fragments is awesome, Booth," she bragged. "Garishly colored socks are not awesome."

"Aw," he pouted, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close, laughing when she slightly tripped and fell against him. "Come on...can't my socks be a little bit awesome?"

Brennan met his eyes and couldn't help but smile even as she continued to prove her point. "I suppose there is a modicum of awesomeness allowed, but...!" she conceded but also laughed when Booth nodded and tugged her even closer. "But not as awesome as skeletons."

"Nope," Booth nodded, almost sincerely. "Not as awesome as bones."

It wasn't what she'd said, but the thrill she felt at her nickname caused her to not challenge his word choice. By that point, they were to her car, and they stood their awkwardly for a second before Brennan moved away. "I need my arm to get my keys from my pocket, Booth," she explained, though didn't actually reach for her keys.

"Sure, sure," he nodded, understanding perfectly. "That...um, me and you," he motioned between their bodies. "That didn't bother you, right? I mean, it was practically a hug. Half a hug, really, so..."

"Precisely," Brennan nodded, her voice slightly breathy. "After all, we are...considering..."

"Right," Booth agreed on a rush. "Hey, it's natural that we would, you know...touch each other more." On the words, his eyes went slightly panicked and he swallowed.

"Sure," Brennan bit her bottom lip. "It's very natural. Quite rational, really. Though, logically, it might be best to set some parameters."

"Parameters," Booth repeated.

"Yes. Parameters are set lines or guidelines that determine-"

"I know what parameters are, Bones," Booth interrupted, rolling his shoulders back. "So we agree then. We can...after a case is over, and if we've shared a drink, and we're walking back to our cars...then I can put my arm around you."

Brennan looked away as she considered. "Yes. I would say that's good. Very clear."

"Good," Booth nodded, clasping his hands together before rubbing them down his sides. "So...I'll see you tomorrow?" He cleared his throat. "Breakfast?"

"Yes, of course," Brennan agreed with a smile, finally taking her keys from her purse.

"Great," Booth nodded again, smiling almost shyly and giving her shoulder a little punch. "See you tomorrow."

He took two backward steps, watching as Brennan got into her car. Once inside, she watched him as he turned to walk down the street to his SUV, a small smile curving up her lips.

**-b&b-**

"Ugh," Booth squinted, trying to wake up. He heard the sound of the plane's wheels lowering and anticipated the jolt that would come when they made contact with the DC runway. "Bones?" he muttered, cracking open one eye and looking in her direction.

Except, in his exhausted nearly post-flight state, he'd somehow missed that she was leaning against his side, her arm draped over his stomach and her face pressed to his arm. The blanket she'd requested covered her mostly, and he watched, sleepy, as she woke up.

"Hey," he whispered, his breath catching in his throat at the way she blinked tired blue eyes open.

"Hey,"

On the word, he could have sworn she smiled just a tiny bit, as if waking up to him was what she would call 'pleasant'. The plane jolted again, and they both winced before leaning back in their chairs and attempting to orient themselves in the early morning.

It was way too early for conversation-the kind of red-eye flight that was best followed by hailing a cab and heading straight to bed. Booth ran his tongue against his teeth and stood up as the plane finally landed and stopped moving. He reached above for their carry-on luggage, pulling it down in time to see Brennan stand up, her work bag already slung over her shoulder. "C'mon," he grunted, tired sleep still rasping his voice like sandpaper. His hand touched her arm, and he pulled gently, helping her get out into the small plane aisle. His fingers slid down her arm until their fingers were linked and they made their way through the crowded plane and terminal until they reached the cool pre-dawn air outside the airport.

It wasn't until Booth tried to signal for a cab that he realized their fingers were still linked. "Oh," he blinked down at them, too tired to quite connect the image with a possible meaning.

Instinctively, Brennan's fingers tightened on his. "I think this is allowed." Her own voice was filled with sleep and seemed lower in tone and volume. "Don't...don't you?"

Booth's eyes met hers for a moment, and then he nodded once. "Sure," he cleared his throat. "Like, you know...we said before."

"Right." Brennan agreed immediately. "It's fairly standard practice for two people who are spending...time...together to...hold hands." Her voice trailed off so sweetly that all Booth could do was pull in a shuddering breath. "Plus, no one we know is around, so..."

"Yeah," Booth bit his bottom lip and rubbed his thumb over hers. "So that's good. Because, we want it to be..."

"Private," Brennan offered. "It makes sense. So we agree. When we are alone together, we can hold hands."

Their cab pulled up to the curb and the driver came around and opened their door after helping them put their bags in the trunk. "Where to?" he asked once they were inside the cab.

Brennan leaned forward and gave her address, and when she leaned back against the seat, she spared a glance toward Booth. He was looking at her, and when she gave a tentative smile, he smiled back. And as the cab pulled in to early morning traffic and the sun began to rise over the city, he slid his hand toward hers and twined their fingers together. "Yeah, Bones. We can hold hands."

**-b&b-**

"Wow," Brennan stopped short in the doorway of Founding Fathers.

"Jeez, it's like sardines in here," Booth's chest nudged against her back as he scanned the completely packed bar. A low whistle escaped through his teeth and then he chuckled when he noticed the raucous bachelorette party taking place near the bar.

"Sardines are incredibly healthy, Booth," Brennan made sure to add. "Particularly regarding cardiovascular health, and-"

"Yeah, well, they're gross," Booth interrupted and then frowned. "Do you even see Cam?"

"Oh, there they are," Brennan moved forward, and Booth snagged her elbow with his hand, following close behind her in the stifling crowd to where Cam and Paul were sitting at a small table. The bench style seats were more suited for one person each, but two could squeeze in if the place was packed and the people were friends or lovers.

Paul stood up quickly and then smiled toward Brennan before moving to the other side of the table and sliding his arm around Cam as he sat beside her.

Booth and Brennan shared a quick glance before Brennan got into the open seat first. Booth rubbed the end of his nose with his knuckle before joining her. It was a tight fit, and he envied the way Paul was able to stretch his arm along the back of the table. He spared a look toward his partner and noticed she was also eyeing him. A low and soft thrum resonated in his stomach at how pretty she was and how close they were.

_Ah, hell with it,_ he figured, rolling back one shoulder and pretending to stretch before just leaving his arm around Brennan. It was a clichéd move, but only Cam seemed to notice, hiding a smile behind her wineglass.

She'd asked them to meet her and Paul for dinner and drinks, saying, "I need him to get to know all of you guys."

When Booth had suggested Hodgins and Angela instead, Cam's nose had wrinkled. "No. They're too happy. Too perfect. You and Dr. Brennan will make Paul and I look a lot better."

Brennan had just lifted an eyebrow, but Booth had seen the slight competitive way her jaw had tightened. He smiled to himself now as he leaned back against their seat.

But then he felt it.

Soft at first, then more sure. He didn't dare look down, otherwise Cam and Paul would know, but yeah…hell yeah, she'd put her hand on his leg. Her thumb was stroking his upper thigh, her palm gently pressing. It took all of his concentration not to squirm…a dead giveaway. Instead he just smiled and took another sip of his beer, pretending to listen to Paul talk about something work related. Not good. But so damn good.

Their food arrived, and Booth nearly groaned when Brennan removed her hand long enough to use a fork and knife to cut up her salad. But several seconds later, her hand was back, and damn it if it wasn't a few inches higher, the edge of her pinky finger so tantalizingly close to the seam of his zipper. He felt like he was about to bust out of his clothes and when Brennan snagged one of his fries, dipped it in honey mustard and popped it into her mouth with a quick lick to her thumb, his eyes nearly crossed. So not fair what she was doing to him.

Even the smirk on Cam's face didn't deter him from slowly removing his fork from his mouth and licking the tips of the prongs. He felt her fingers tightened and groaned, quickly taking another bite and forcing out some sort of compliment about how good his steak was.

After that, he kept his concentration intact, but when they were done eating, he stood, pulling on his jacket quickly and pulling out his wallet. "Well, this has been great. Bones…we should go if we're going to catch that movie."

She eyed him suspiciously, and then glanced toward Cam and Paul. "Do you want to come? It's a foreign film about-"

Cam nearly choked and stared at Booth with laughing eyes as she sipped her water. "No. Nope," she finally managed. "You both go ahead. I'm sure you'll love it."

"We will," Brennan nodded calmly before nodding toward Paul.

"Yep," Booth rolled his shoulders back. "I'm sure we will."

He skimmed his hand from Brennan's nape to her waist as they walked out the door, and as soon as they were outside, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a side alley. "Are you crazy?"

His words were intense, but he was also laughing incredulously.

She just shrugged one shoulder, and she looked so calm and satisfied and damn smug that he couldn't take it. Booth grabbed both of her hands in his and lifted them, keeping them pinned to the cool brick wall with one of his hands.

"Booth!" she gasped, but he heard a laugh too. He retaliated by moving even closer and letting his hand land right on her thigh.

"How do you like it now?" he teased.

Immediately, she blushed, but not in embarrassment. Not his Bones. No, this was the flush of arousal, and just like that, the mood shifted, and all teasing was gone. But his hand was still practically between her legs, his other arm braced, elbow to wrist, on the brick beside her head. Her eyes were clear and he knew what she was thinking. She liked it just fine.

Just as Booth was leaning toward her, a car engine backfired. They both blinked at the noise, and Booth stepped back, looking her up and down as he released her hands.

They stared at one another before both turning and walking back to the street and to their separate cars, both going home immediately. The dark allure of the movie theater was too tempting and too dangerous for this game they were playing, and so far, they hadn't come up with anything that wasn't allowed.

**-b&b—**

Warm…

Brennan felt enveloped in warmth, like the coziest blanket possible. Her head ached a bit, like a hangover, or the stuffy feeling that comes after crying. She opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was skin. Booth's skin.

The strong line of his jaw, the way his tan was just a bit lighter beneath the collar of his t-shirt, the soft skin beneath his ear.

She was in Booth's arms. _In Booth's bed._

A flutter spread from her belly through her entire body and she grew even warmer. It had been so long…_so long_…since she'd been this close to a man. The inside of Booth's sweatshirt rubbed against her skin like a caress, and she felt sensitized along every inch. The fabric had been against his skin before, and it was a new intimacy—a new way of knowing. Her eyes trailed up toward Booth's face, and she noticed he was awake, staring at her.

"Hey," he murmured, his voice low and gravelly with sleep. The sound was also new, but still comforting. His hand automatically rubbed her back, and Brennan burrowed closer to him. It was dark in the room, still dark outside Booth's apartment. Dark, and quiet, and…intimate. And when Booth added, "You okay?", Brennan nodded.

The movement put them closer together and they stared at one another, weighing everything. Tentatively, Brennan leaned closer until their lips were a hairsbreadth apart. And then they weren't apart at all but were touching. Press, retreat. Press, retreat.

Press.

Brennan's lips parted and Booth made a soft sound in his throat. His hand instinctively tightened against her back, the movement causing the sweatshirt she was wearing to ride up, and the bottom of his palm rested against her bare back. Then it was Brennan's turn to groan as she lifted one hand to cup Booth's face, pressing her lips harder against his and slipping the tip of her tongue along the seam of his mouth. The kiss grew heated but remained soft and it continued until Booth's hand moved. Seemingly of its own doing, Brennan felt his touch skitter along her bare stomach and then he was cupping her breast in his palm.

She arched back, her lips falling open on a pleasured gasp.

The fit was perfect, as they'd both always imagined it would be. The absolutely perfect weight in the exact space of his hand.

Brennan shuddered and gripped his t-shirt, fisting it as an anchor to keep from splintering with sensation. She buried her face in Booth's neck, nipping gently and pressing her breast into his hand.

"Bones," he finally rasped, the sound of his voice as rough as the center of his palm against her tight nipple. "We gotta stop."

"Please," Brennan murmured, clenching tighter. "Please do not…"

Booth's hand rotated softly and his thumb ran a straight line between her breasts. "Okay…" he whispered. "Okay." He barely registered the words coming from his own mouth and the way his other hand was slipping beneath the elastic of her pants. She was warm and so soft. He groaned, slipping his fingers beneath the satin of her panties.

Brennan bucked toward him instinctively and scraped her teeth against his neck.

"Okay…okay…okay…" Booth kept repeating, soothing her with his hand on her breast and with one slow finger into her sheath. "Damn," he gasped. "Bones, you're tight."

She nodded against his shoulder, rotating her hips against his hand. "It's been a very long time…"

Booth's body tensed as he removed his finger. He didn't move a single muscle except to insert two of his fingers into her. Slow and steady, he just rubbed her from the inside, measuring her harsh breaths and soft whimpers.

Her skin was so soft, and he couldn't resist pressing kisses to her neck. His nose and lips burrowed under the collar of his own sweatshirt, his hand gently squeezed her breast, and his fingers kept a consistent in and out rhythm. He used his thumb to sweep over her swollen clit. Once, then again, and on the third pass, she froze, her entire body tensing in that fierce moment before sweet release.

He felt her nipple harden further into his palm, he felt her shuddering breath against his shoulder, and he felt her body clench on his fingers, so soaked and tight and hot.

"Booth, Booth, Booth," she was chanting in soft whispers. "Ohhhhhhhh," she nuzzled his neck for a moment before pressing a kiss to his chin.

"I believe in this instance," she rasped. "It's…customary," she clenched on him again in deliciously pulsing aftershocks. "…to say…" she swallowed. "To express…" Closing her eyes and pulling back, she lifted up on her hands and stared down at him. "You were worth the wait, Booth," she finally spoke.

Booth was staring up at her, his eyes fierce and dark. "You look so serious," she noted on a murmur.

He swallowed and then moved both of his hands to cup her hips, his thumbs rubbing gently against the waistband of her pants. When he spoke, his eyes never left her face. "That's because…it's incredibly serious how beautiful you are."

Brennan knew she looked exhausted, her eyes puffy from tears and her face devoid of make up. "You didn't even see any of me-"

"Doesn't matter," Booth interrupted, his fingers clenching once. "Bones…I… you…"

His words were caught by her mouth as she kissed him passionately. Tongues tangled and her hands found their way under his own t-shirt. She groaned against his lips at the feel of all of his muscled skin. His tone and strength were intoxicating. Instantly Booth's arms wrapped around her, and she found herself flat on her back. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He was hard, and when she lifted her hips, he moaned and thrust between her thighs. Brennan worked his shirt over his chest and arms and once it was over Booth's head, she began to pepper soft kisses all over his chest.

"Bones, Bones, Bones," Booth chanted and then he pulled back, immediately scooting back on the bed. "We can't. I…I can't."

"What?" Brennan blinked. "I…Booth," she pressed her palms to the mattress below her to keep from crossing her arms over her stomach. "I…"

"No," he blew out a breath. "It's not you. It's…just…Broadsky," he frowned. His lips tightened and his eyes grew wary. "I just need…all my concentration. Okay?" His eyes begged her to understand.

"Okay," Brennan nodded, still feeling slightly exposed, despite the fact that he was undressed more than she was. But she'd come apart in his arms and there was an element of unfairness to it all. She watched him sit on the side of the bed and rub his face with his hands. "But it will happen, right?"

Booth tensed, then looked at her. "Yes. It's going to happen."

They stared at one another. Brennan's eyes softened. "Are you going to make me write down the date on a slip of paper?"

Booth shook his head, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "Very funny." He stood and stretched, and Brennan admired the way his back muscles worked with the movement. "I need a shower and a shave." He reached toward her with one hand and pulled her out of the bed.

"Can I watch?" Brennan asked, following him in to the bathroom.

Booth's eyebrows rose, but he shrugged a shoulder. "One of those," he winked back at her and helped her up onto his sink. "But now you gotta close your eyes, because I'm going to take my clothes off."

"Booth!" Brennan's lips parted in disbelief. "Are you really going to be modest now? I thought we agreed…"

"It's not modesty," he shook his head and stepped back, reaching down to pull off his striped socks. "It's because I know that when I take my pants off, you're going to look at my cock. And if I see you looking at me, I'm not gonna be able to stop. And…" his thumbs hooked under the waistband of his pants. "Once we start, I don't want to stop…not for days, Bones."

Brennan shivered and felt her nipples tighten again against the inside of Booth's sweatshirt. Her eyes tracked down his body- - from his wide shoulders to his tight ab muscles to the way his pants were visibly tented. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" she nodded toward his erection. "What are you going to do about that?"

Booth groaned, the sound coming from low in his throat. "I'm going to deal with it, the same way I sometimes deal with it when I wake up after dreaming of being with you in my bed." His jaw tightened as past dreams collided with his very present reality.

"By yourself?" Brennan asked, a pretty curve to her lips.

"No," Booth exhaled a sharp breath. "I'm going to ignore it. And it will go away. And then I'll concentrate on work. Just…stop, okay?"

Brennan bit her bottom lip. "Okay." Her voice was a tiny bit defensive, and Booth tilted his head in apology, stepping between her legs and placing his hands on her thighs.

"Hey, come on," he shrugged a shoulder. "I'll be okay. Don't worry about me."

There was a small silence, and then…

"I always worry about you," Brennan confessed.

Booth pulled his top lip between his teeth before leaning down and pressing a kiss against Brennan's lips. "I always worry about you, too," he murmured.

The admissions revealed weakness and shared strength as well as the knowledge that their mutual worry was inevitable and not likely to change any time soon.

They kissed for another moment until Booth took one of her hands in his. He placed it over her eyes and pressed another kiss to her lips. "Keep those fingers there."

Brennan smiled, but did as he requested, keeping her hand over her eyes as she listened to him peel his pants from his body, turn on the water to his shower, pull the curtain and step inside. Then and only then did she remove her hand. "I've heard of this sort of abstinence before. In a modern anthropology class I took in college, the professor talked about how often athletes would abstain from sex before important games in order to allow concentration to remain intact. I never considered that it might also be the sort of thing agents or other professions might engage in. But it does make sense."

"Yep," Booth's words were muffled by the splash of water, and Brennan imagined his tall lean body with tracks of water running from head to toe. "You're not exactly helping here, Bones. Can we just not talk about it?"

"Oh, right," Brennan nodded to herself. "What else should we talk about?"

There was silence and then another splash of water. "I don't know. We can talk about Vincent, I guess. Are you still thinking about him?" Booth asked.

"A little," Brennan admitted, feeling the bathroom warm with steam from the shower. "More than a little. I just keep thinking that he didn't come to the Jeffersonian for this. I mean, no one comes to work at the lab in hopes of being killed by a sniper, but particularly my graduate students…."

"Yeah," Booth agreed. "I know."

There was more silence as they both considered it. "I just can't help but think that it's not worth the risk," Brennan added. "I don't mean for myself…I mean for the students. The benefit they receive from learning from me can't be worth their lives."

When Booth didn't answer, Brennan stared at the shower curtain. "Booth?"

The water turned off, and then his arm snaked out as he grabbed a towel from a rack. Then he pulled the curtain back and stepped out of the shower, the towel wrapped firmly around his waist. He grabbed another towel and rubbed it over his head, leaving his dark hair standing on end. Eyeing Brennan, he pulled out his shaving kit. "I don't know, Bones. I mean, on one hand, I know that you understand the risk, and damn it…I wish the risk wasn't even there, but-"

"I know," Brennan interrupted, watching as drips of water tracked down his biceps as he leaned over his sink toward his mirror.

"But," Booth sighed and looked at her. "But yeah, I mean, Vincent…he was just a kid." His shoulders slumped, and his eyes were troubled.

Brennan bit her bottom lip and traced two fingers along Booth's chin. "Maybe we should talk about it later."

"Yeah," Booth nodded. "Let's just do our jobs and catch this son of a bitch."

Brennan thought back to their weeks of testing one another, of flirting around what they were allowed to do in terms of their relationship. And she knew that their jobs would always be incredibly important. "I should go home and get ready for work." She looked down to Booth's sweatshirt but looked up again when he wrapped his fingers in hers, smoothing the fabric to her elbow and kissing the inside of wrist. "Keep it. Wear it home and keep it."

Brennan blushed but nodded, slipping off of the vanity and to the floor. "Okay, I will. I will talk to you later, Booth."

She turned but stopped when Booth wrapped a bare arm around her waist. "I'll see you later, Bones," he murmured against her neck before releasing her.

**-b&b-**

"Bones, hey..." Booth leaned back in his office chair and blinked, wondering if he was hallucinating. He'd been at his desk for longer than he cared to be, desperately trying to finish up the final paperwork on a private case he'd been roped into, something tied in with Broadsky that had taken up all of his days and practically all of his nights. He hadn't seen his partner for a couple of days, and having her show up at nearly midnight on a Friday night was something he'd dreamt about before. They'd both somehow silently agreed to continue to wait until this case was over.

"What's in the bag?" he asked, sliding his chair backward and watching as she closed his office door. From where he sat, the dim remaining light from the bullpen formed a soft aura around her, making him realize he'd been working with just his desk lamp for a few hours. Rubbing a hand over his face, he watched as she walked toward him.

"I took the liberty of bringing you dinner," she eyed him and he thought he saw the hint of a smile.

"Ah," he leaned back, linking his hands behind his head for support. "This scenario feels oddly backward," he teased.

The hint of a smile bloomed into a grudging one as she nodded in concession before setting her bag on his desk. Their eyes met and held for a moment, the silence surrounding them filled with warmth.

"It's good to see you," Brennan admitted, and Booth's lips parted as his eyes softened.

"Yeah, you too."

They stared at one another for a few more moments, both enjoying the sweet pull of awareness combined with admissions of affection between them. They'd known each other for so long, and so many things were so familiar, but this new acceptance of more was wrapping them both in the kind of web designed by the strongest silk threads.

It was good to see her, Booth blinked and let his eyes roam over her face_. Damn good_. He watched as she watched him, and he desperately wanted to know what she was thinking about. Instead, he stood and leaned toward her, grinning a bit shyly as he pressed his lips against hers. "So, what did you bring me?"

Brennan smiled with an amused arch to her brow as she watched him sit back in his chair. She reached into the canvas bag and pulled out some containers and then a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Fancy," he teased with a grin, leaning forward to open up one of the containers. "And still warm..." he lifted the Chinese food and grabbed a fork, digging in immediately.

"I did bring plates," she smirked, handing him one.

Booth laughed and set the food down, clearing a spot for her to sit on his desk. "We'll just share."

They ate and he told her as much about his case as he could. She nodded and when she licked her lips, he felt everything tighten. He also realized that he had absolutely nothing planned for the next two days.

"I know what you're thinking," Brennan casually commented, closing up their food containers and primly placing them back into the bag she'd brought them in.

"Oh yeah?" Booth replied, giving himself away as he placed his hands on her knees.

"Yes," she cleared her throat, and Booth swore he saw a pink flush creep up her neck. He desperately wanted to unbutton her blouse and see how low that flush went. "And…" she was saying, " I have cleared my schedule for the weekend."

Everything tightening turned into an incredibly acute pressure in his pants, and Booth shifted in his chair has he squeezed her knees, parting them slightly. "That is…" he cleared his throat too and lost his train of thought…just imagining an entire weekend of nothing but sliding deep, deep, deep inside of her and only coming out long enough to kiss her until she came against his mouth. He stood up, just as Brennan was leaning toward him, and the movement pushed her off balance. She fell backward onto her elbows as Booth stood between her thighs.

The image was incredibly erotic, his white dress shirt crisp against his firm chest, shoulders and stomach. His tie had long ago been loosened, and his shirt cuffs were rolled up his forearms, revealing strong tanned skin. Brennan rested her weight on one elbow and used the index finger of her other hand to trace a line from his belt to below. Her lips parted on a smile at how hard he was and when he groaned and thrust toward her instinctively, she laughed. Hooking her legs around his thighs, she grabbed his shoulders and pulled herself up, only to find her flat on her back as her movements pulled Booth onto her. He buried his face in her neck and moaned. "This is crazy,"

Not one to waste the opportunity, Brennan pulled his shirt from his pants, scraping her nails over his lower back before bringing her fingers to his front, quickly unbuttoning his shirt. Booth leaned back long enough to yank it off. He hooked his fingers in the hem of her own blouse and pulled it up. Brennan lifted her arms and then reached behind her to pull off her bra, letting it fall to Booth's desk before lying back and letting him look his fill.

And touch.

And taste.

She arched away from the cool surface of the desk when Booth's hot mouth wrapped around one of her tight nipples. The discrepancy in temperature caused a swift pull of arousal to shoot through her body.

"Damn, Bones, you taste fantastic. I can't…I can't believe we're doing this, but…" he switched to her other breast, licking around her nipple before scraping it with his teeth and tonguing her like crazy. "I sure as hell am not stopping."

"Good," she panted, hitching her legs even higher up around his waist. His erection was rubbing deliciously against her core, the fabric of their pants hardly a barrier for how bad they wanted each other. "More," she insisted, clenching his shoulders and riding him from below.

"Yeah," Booth grunted out, abandoning her breasts to kiss a straight line to her lips. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and they continued to fuck each other half-dressed.

Brennan reached between them, and yanked at his belt buckle, quickly removing it and undoing his button and zipper before reaching inside and wrapping her hand around his hot flesh.

"Ohhhhhh," Booth's neck tensed, and he gasped, his eyes widening in shocked desire. "Fuck, Bones…you're gonna push me over the edge."

"Then…get inside me," She challenged, refusing to let go of him, now that she had him literally in her grasp. His penis was throbbing in her palm, thick and long and so gloriously hard. She heard him mumbled some sort of affectionate complaints, but didn't make out any words as he undid her own pants, hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and shoved them both down her thighs.

When he knocked her hands away from his body, she started to complain, but her words turned to moans as he hitched her bare thighs around his waist, quickly sliding between her legs. "Oh yeah,"

"Yes," she hissed in reply, feeling the head of his cock brush against her clit over and over. "So good."

Booth's hips rocked backward a bit further, but it was enough to change his angle on his next forward thrust. He slid inside her just a fraction, causing them both to gasp.

He fell forward, bracing his weight on his elbows and staring into her eyes. "Bones…"

"Yes," she answered, cupping his face in her palm. "Booth, please."

On the word, he slid inside of her, the fit so exquisitely tight neither one was completely convinced of survival.

Booth tried to blink and concentrate on going slow. He was having sex. With Bones. Sex on his fucking desk. It was crude and cliché and still so ridiculously perfect he could hardly stand.

Brennan felt…filled. In every way. She felt Booth's stomach against hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him with delirious passion as she felt him slide in and out of her. The head of his penis pressed against her upper walls with every thrust and the movement stirred her orgasm into swift arrival. Booth ran one hand over her waist and cupped one of her thighs. His thumb grazed her clit as he bent his head and sucked a nipple into his mouth. "Oh! Booth. Oh, yes….oh, yes, mmmmm, oh, Booth…yes!" she cried out, flinging her hands backward and over her head in abandon. She heard a faint crash, but barely registered the sound as an all-encompassing rush of pleasure rocked her entire body. She felt her orgasm end on the tip of Booth's cock and then he was surging into her, coming inside of her in a hot wet flood of release. "Ohhhhhhhhh,"

"Bones, damn, fuck, yes, hell…shit, Bones….whoa," he panted into her neck.

Brennan blinked open her eyes and turned her head to the side and then realized what the crashing noise had been. "Your bobblehead," she murmured.

"Yeah," Booth nuzzled her skin. "You too…"

Slightly more cognizant, Brennan's brow furrowed. "What?"

"What?" Booth repeated, pulling back far enough to meet her eyes in dazed satiation.

Brennan couldn't help the ridiculously happy smile that crossed her lips. "I was talking about your bobblehead. It fell. I knocked it off on accident. Sorry…"

"Oh," Booth flushed and smiled also. "Don't be sorry. It's okay."

Brennan traced a soft pattern over his shoulders and back. "What did you think I said?"

"Hmmm?" Booth kissed his way along her jawline. "What's that?"

"What did you think I said? Did you hear me say bobblehead?"

Booth grunted and sighed. "I guess. I thought maybe it was something new. Some sort of new sexy compliment or something."

Brennan laughed then, the sound very sweet between them. "And you thought _I'd_ know about it?"

Booth laughed also and rose off of her, staring down at her gorgeous body. "True."

He pulled her up into a hug and kiss. "Give me one good reason why I should leave this room right now."

Brennan loosely wrapped her arms around his waist. "Well, if we get dressed and leave, we can get in a bed. And…I believe you promised me days, Booth. Days."

Booth licked his lips and kissed her hard before releasing her. "You bet your ass, I did. Let's get out of here."

They dressed quickly, smiling the entire time. They stood by one another in the FBI elevator, and as soon as they were outside the building and in a cab, they were back to kissing and touching. Their cabbie gave them a smirk at first but a genuine smile when they both threw him wads of cash and told him to keep the change.

Booth and Brennan fumbled up the steps to her apartment, but once inside, Booth smoothly picked her up and carried her back to her bedroom.

They undressed quickly and fell into bed, arching toward one another with gasping moans and grasping hands.

And they barely left until Monday morning…

**-b&b—**

**The end!**


End file.
